Gaïa III : L'affrontement des Gaia
by iloveharlock
Summary: L'Arcadia a retrouvé son capitaine mortel cette fois mais toujours maudit. Il manque cependant à bord le plus important des membres d'équipage et Albator ne repartira jamais sans lui. Une autre bataille a commencé, celle prévue depuis toujours même si rien ne s'est passé comme imaginé. Et tout reste à faire. Alphang a pour mission de sauver la Terre. Il réussira, ou non.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator et son univers appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

L'univers de cette fic est issu du film de Shinji Aramaki et de ses personnages.

Les autres sont à moi.

 **1.**

Albator tournait comme un lion en cage, grand fauve rugissant revenu à la vie dans la pleine possession de ses moyens physiques et mentaux.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu arraché à la barre, Yama ?

\- Tu voulais donc te suicider, à peine ressuscité ?

\- Revenir pour découvrir la mort de la femme de ma vie, et du fils qu'elle m'a donné ? Foncer sur la Cité de Gaïa et tout atomiser, j'aurais dû le faire bien avant que tu ne donnes le signal à tes commandos de venir nous gazer !

\- J'étais perdu… Pour moi, tu étais encore l'ennemi, Albator… Je ne peux m'excuser de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux décennies… La réalité de ce jour, où je me suis moi-même réveillé il y a bien peu de temps exige toute ton expérience et ton sang-froid. Sinon, dans une entreprise insensée, c'est toi qui te feras dégommer !

\- J'ai repris conscience mortel, mais l' _Arcadia_ n'a certainement rien perdu de sa puissance de feu ! Je me trompe ?

\- Non… Mais il faut que nous retrouvions nous aussi nos esprits après la perte du petit. Ezra a tendu un piège, sans rien savoir de ton retour, Albator ! Mais il attend l' _Arcadia_ , et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de tomber dans son guet-apens.

Le grand pirate borgne et balafré fronça le sourcil.

\- Tu savais, pour ce fils, Alphang c'est bien son nom ? Mais tu sembles ignorer bien des choses. Que t'est-il arrivé à toi, mon vieil ami ?

Yama eut un petit rire, agitant sa crinière caramel qui n'avait rien à envier à celle du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_!

\- Je t'ai survécu quelques années. Nous avons désormais à peu de choses près le même âge, Albator. Et Alphang est de peu notre cadet. Etrange triangle, j'en conviens. Il y a tant que tu dois rattraper…

\- Comment j'ai disparu ? souffla Albator alors que Mimee était venue lui apporter un verre de vin. Je voulais juste protéger Syra… J'ai pu ? Oui, forcément, si Alphang est venu au monde !

\- Tu as sauvé Syra, mais tes blessures étaient trop graves, inguérissables. Tu as été en stase durant vingt ans. Nous ignorions comment t'aider !

\- Raconte-moi ta mort, Yama, pria Albator.

\- Pour faire court, j'ai été enterré dans la glace en cherchant un remède pour toi. L'équipage et Alphang sont venus me sauver tant d'années plus tard – un homme alors que j'avais le souvenir d'un bébé hésitant sur ses jambes ! Mais c'est Doc Zéro qui m'a aidé à rejoindre la réalité. Tandis que c'est Alphang seul qui fait pousser les cloches blanches du parterre de Toshiro et qui a tout guéri en toi !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Mais nous non plus ! se récria soudain Yama, Mimee un peu à distance opinant du chef.

La Nibelungen avança de quelques pas.

\- Je crois que l'expérience de mes clones, les miens, a réussi ! jeta-t-elle soudain. La Matière Dorée habite Alphang. Une matière de vie, et tu en es la preuve !

\- Comment cela ? insista Albator, dévasté, loin de toute la rage ressentie seulement une poignée de minutes auparavant.

Comme il le pouvait, il tâta son dos, ne trouvant ni blessure ni cicatrice sous le cuir de sa tenue.

_ Si ma blessure n'a jamais guéri, pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Alphie…

\- Alphie ?

\- Alphang, sourit Yama. Mais nous l'avons connu nouveau-né, poussant ses premiers cris, on se permet quelques familiarités. Mais pour en revenir au sujet sérieux : Alphang n'a pas été transformé par la Matière Dorée comme toi et l' _Arcadia_ le furent par la Matière Noire. Il a été changé, mais pas de cette façon !

\- Transmuté, mais en quoi ? ! glapit le grand pirate balafré.

\- En ange pur de la mer d'étoiles ! intervint alors Mimee. Les événements qui viennent de se produire ont confirmé l'inimaginable à mes yeux globuleux ! Alphang est la Matière Dorée, il ne la contrôle pas, elle agit à travers lui. Quand il a remplacé ton pansement, Albator, il t'a touché, même à travers des gants chirurgicaux, et cette matière bénie a tout sauvé en toi !

Albator rugit, martelant la colonne la plus proche de ses poings gantés.

\- Et vous avez laissé cet innocent partir faire sauter le parlement de Gaïa ? Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais !

Les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent sur une Kei au regard azur fulminant, déterminée, et pour une fois, pas partisane de son capitaine !

\- Vingt ans durant, nous avons dû décider sans toi, Albator. Nous n'étions pas toi, nous avons commis bien des erreurs, j'imagine… Mais Alphang a grandi, il a été formé par les meilleurs du bord, dont Sabu, et Maji pour le côté ingénierie ! Alphang est adulte, en âge de décider, et Yattaran et moi avons fait de lui le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ en attendant ton improbable réveil… Yatt' et moi nous sommes bien disputés à ce sujet… Et pour le peu de temps accordé, Alphang a étincelé, à sa discrète façon. Et l'hologramme de Nami était d'une douceur apaisante, pour nous tous.

\- Nami… Syra… gémit Albator.

Et le grand pirate balafré grogna à nouveau.

\- Trop de pertes, c'est trop dur… J'aurais préféré dormir encore à l'infini… Je me suis déjà réveillé dans un univers dévasté, après la Matière Noire, avec cette malédiction à porter indéfiniment. Pas encore une fois…

Pivotant sur ses pieds, Albator fit face à Kei.

\- Yattaran est-il revenu du parlement, je veux entendre son rapport !

\- A tes ordres… Albator.

Sans s'offusquer, ce dernier nota l'absence de tire, accordée depuis des semaines à un jeune homme héroïque et trop tôt tombé au combat !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Le plus massif pirate de l' _Arcadia_ n'en menait pas large face au regard de son capitaine honoraire qui pourtant ne disposait plus que d'un œil !

\- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, capitaine, insista le colosse, penaud comme un chaton pris la truffe dans une coupelle de crème. J'étais à mon poste, là où Toshiro, Alphang et Sabu nous avaient placés. Je devais attendre et récupérer le petit, encore une fois… Et j'ai failli, encore une fois ! Je suis prêt à subir toute punition. Je peux me rendre de moi-même aux fers !

\- Comme si tu n'étais pas indispensable à ce bord ! protesta Albator. Au parlement, tu n'as pas abandonné le poste indiqué. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Alphang n'est pas sorti à temps…

Albator se détourna et quand il reprit la parole, sa voix s'était légèrement altérée.

\- Je n'ai pas pu connaître cet Alphang, mais il me manque… Quoi qu'en dise Kei, il faudra que nous revenions à nouveau vers Gaïa, mais pas tout de suite, semble-t-il. Filons vers Jupiter, d'après Toshiro, en vingt ans, Gaïa a rassemblé tout un arsenal d'une puissance de frappe démoniaque ! Ce serait pas mal de mettre toute cette ferraille hors d'état de marche !

\- A tes ordres ! se ragaillardi Yattaran.

Et se fixant un objectif pour ne plus penser au rejeton avec lequel il n'avait rien pu partager, Albator se concentra sur son futur immédiat.

\- Où allez-vous, capitaine ?

\- Je vais voir les fleurs de Toshiro et d'Alphang.

Quittant son appartement, il ne vit pas l'hologramme de Nami, lui-même trop fraîchement revenu à la vie que pour maîtriser un environnement à la fois familier et différent – beaucoup trop changé et douloureux.

* * *

Ôtant son gant, Albator caressa les fragiles pétales des fleurs blanches qui se balançaient sous la brise artificielle du parc.

\- Mais quel lieu magnifique et inattendu !

\- Le petit jardin pas secret d'Alphang, fit Toshiro.

\- Oh, Toshiro ! Tes borborygmes qui sont de véritables discours pour moi. Je les retrouve avec tant de plaisir ! Et ton petit plant est devenu un magnifique parterre à perte de vue !

\- Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est l'œuvre d'Alphang ! Tout le monde en parle et je ne sais rien… Avec qui pourrais-je bien en parler ? Mimee elle aussi s'est tenue en retrait durant tant d'années ! N'y a-t-il donc personne ? ! Je ne vais quand même pas aller mendier auprès de chacun à bord des bribes d'histoires pour ensuite les regrouper ! ?

\- Tu as bien trop de fierté pour cela, mon vieil ami.

\- Je n'ai pas changé en vingt ans de sommeil. Cent ans m'ont transformé, je ne reviendrai pas en arrière ! Cet Alphang a peut-être eu tort de me ramener. Car je suis plus décidé que jamais et je ne ferai aucun quartier à ceux qui ont assassiné mon fils !

La prunelle marron du grand pirate borgne et balafré s'enflamma.

Toujours dans son ombre, occupée à se ressourcer auprès de la puissance infinie de Barok le Dragon écarlate, l'hologramme de Nami demeura transparent au possible et impuissant à communiquer.

* * *

Son ami affalé dans un fauteuil de son salon, Mimee s'était approchée.

\- L'écho de tes talons aiguilles, quel son agréable !

\- Et qu'a dit Doc Zéro te concernant ? interrogea la Nibelungen.

\- Il m'a examiné, je suis en aussi parfaite condition qu'avant d'être blessé. Cette Matière Dorée a fait du bon travail. Les dieux seuls savent ce dont elle aurait pu être capable si Alphang avait vécu !

Avec élégance, Mimee s'assit, remplissant les verres de vin.

\- Alphang aurait dû ranimer la Terre, balayer la malédiction de la Matière Noire. Il aurait peut-être pu sauver Yama du sort qui l'attend.

\- De quoi ? ! glapit Albator.

\- Sorti de la glace, Doc a vu l'état de dégénération progressif de ses cellules. Il est en sursis. Dans quelques semaines, ce sera fini. Je suis désolée, Albator !

Albator hurla.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible que je sois revenu pour que tous les êtres les plus chers… gémit-il ensuite. Il reste l'équipage, bien sûr, et je me suis voué à les protéger autant que cet _Arcadia_.

Albator se saisit du pied en fer forgé du verre lui-même en cristal fin, le vidant d'un trait.

\- Me voici à nouveau seul. Cela me redevient familier. Je vais pouvoir repartir au combat en sacrifiant tout.

\- Albator ! protesta la Nibelungen.

\- C'est ainsi !

Et sans attendre qu'on le resserve, il se saisit de la bouteille pour verser dans son verre le vin chaud et réconfortant.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Albator hoqueta.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette horreur d'infrastructure ?

\- Le premier des canons, grogna Yattaran.

Voilà ce que Gaïa a fait de Jupiter, renseigna Kei. Même tous nos hologrammes éteints, Ezra nous a traqué bien des jours durant. Nous avons dû louvoyer à l'extrême pour parvenir à cette destination. Voilà ta première « ferraille ».

\- Le canon de Jupiter, donc, assimila Albator. Mais à quoi peut donc bien servir cette monstruosité… Déjà on voit des canaux de direction, pour guider un flux d'une puissance phénoménale… Mais cette structure rouillante n'a jamais servi… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… ?

\- Ca nous était peut-être destiné, mais nous avons disparu vingt ans durant, hasarda Sabu.

\- Et sans doute parce que Gaïa a construit depuis une bonne dizaine d'autres canons de ce genre ! compléta Yattaran en relayant les images des caméras extérieures de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Misère…

Mais la lueur noire revint rapidement dans la prunelle marron du grand pirate borgne et balafré, capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Il faut dégommer tout ça ! Et on va le faire !

\- Ca va faire rappliquer les croiseurs de Gaïa avant qu'on aie eu le tir de dire ouf… tressaillit Kei. Mais aucune importance ! Nous sommes des pirates et Gaïa est notre ennemi.

\- La Coalition Gaïa, précisa Mimee en entrant sur la passerelle. Gaïa, nous devrions nous en souvenir est la terre nourricière, votre Terre à vous tous ! Deux Gaïa doivent s'affronter, cela ne se fera pas sans dégâts, pour tous. Vas-y, Albator : atomise ce premier canon de Jupiter ! Ils sont braqués droit sur la Terre !

\- D'où ton petit laïus, comprit le grand pirate balafré. Notre combat reprend tout son sens. Je n'ai pas à détruire la Terre, j'ai à la protéger ! Ma vie reprend son sens.

Albator se saisit d'une des poignées de sa grande barre en bois et donna une bonne impulsion.

\- Tous les canons sous tension. Et feu à volonté sur cette carcasse dérivante !

\- A tes ordres ! firent en chœur les pirates.

* * *

Bien que ce soit un sentiment d'euphorie qui règne à bord, une seule personne à bord ne se réjouissait pas.

\- On l'a dégommée, cette arme de folie. Mais il en reste tant d'autres ! Gaïa n'a pas chômé durant mon sommeil. Si vous n'aviez pas perdu tout ce temps à chercher à me sauver, vous auriez pu vous y coller depuis longtemps !

Kei qui se tenait dans le salon privé du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ , fit la grimace.

\- Nous n'avons pas tout perdu. Nous avons passé dix ans à voir un enfant grandir, s'épanouir et rire à ce bord ! Ensuite, nous en avons fait un guerrier de première force. Sabu ne paie pas de mine, et il cultive son apparence un peu négligée, dissimulant un combattant hors pair, un ancien commando, et parce qu'on le prend pour quantité négligeable, il est d'autant plus fort et efficace.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, sourit malgré lui Albator. Le meilleur pour Alphang. Mais il aurait été plus avisé de faire de lui un horticulteur !

\- Voilà un humour qui ne te ressemble pas, remarqua Kei, un peu déstabilisée. Je n'ai pas été habituée à ça, capitaine.

\- Cela n'a jamais été mon genre non plus. Je n'ai guère eu de sujets à plaisanteries depuis bien longtemps… Mais mon propos n'avait rien d'ironique ou de mot fin. Alphang a la main verte, ou dorée si tu préfères, Kei.

\- Nous ne le savions pas, se défendit la superbe jeune femme blonde, au regard azur, en combinaison de cuir rose et noire, une arme tout sauf d'accessoire pendant au ceinturon reposant sur ses hanches.

\- Vous avez soumis mon fils à une torture insensée ! se révolta encore Albator. S'il avait été transformé par les clones, comme je le fus par la Matière Noire…

\- Ma faute, s'excusa Mimee en entrant dans la pièce, verres et bouteille de vin sur un plateau, servant tout le monde. Si j'avais été moins jeune, si j'avais su mieux la maîtriser… Rien de cette malédiction ne serait arrivé ! Je suis désolée.

\- Tu as fait ce que j'avais demandé. Je me souviens même que je t'y ai exhorté, j'ai peut-être même dû te menacer ! ?

\- Tu m'as fait un peu mal en me prenant les bras pour me convaincre d'agir. Mais j'étais partante, tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau à toi seul. C'était le seul moyen pour ton entreprise, Albator. Je pensais pouvoir le faire, mais je me trompais. J'ai détruit ta Gaïa, Albator !

\- Et j'ai à la sauver. Car je l'ai saccagée, je ne mérite aucun pardon. Et je la rendrai à tous les enfants de la mer d'étoiles. A défaut de pouvoir y voir le mien y gambader et s'y réjouir ! A présent, laisse-moi, Kei. Je dois planifier la prochaine destruction de canon de Jupiter !

\- Bien, capitaine.

* * *

Ezra sourit.

\- Un canon de Jupiter détruit, c'est plus que je ne pouvais en espérer ! Albator est donc de retour. Aucune autre tête brûlée n'aurait pu attaquer ainsi, de face, avec quasi sa signature ! J'ai patienté deux décenies, mais tout me revient ! Je vais enfin le vaincre, ce pirate maudit ! Et j'ai la meilleure des armes.

Ezra arrêta son fauteuil devant la vitre d'une salle de soins intensifs d'hôpital.

\- Et je ne vais pas me priver d'utiliser ton absence de mémoire, Alphang !

Se retirant, Ezra n'eut plus un regard pour la chambre d'hôpital où le corps brisé d'Alphang se reconstruisait lentement, mais l'esprit à la dérive et sans souvenirs du passé.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

 _\- Tu es mort, Ghor, en extrayant la Matière Noire du corps de mon père ! se récria Alphang, dans le délire des blessures et autres médications lourdes._

 _\- Oui, mais Ezra avait pris ses précautions, bien avant. J'ai été cloné. Le clone d'un clone, comme la consanguinité chez vous les humains, mais sans dommages en revanche pour nous ! Et j'ai atteint l'âge adulte. Je suis Rohg._

 _\- L'inverse de ton créateur, original…_

 _\- Je me fous de tes sarcasmes, humain. J'ai une mission à remplir. Je vais faire de toi un soldat de Gaïa et même le meilleur ! Je prends possession de ton esprit, Alphang fils d'Albator. Et tu vas servir la Coalition Gaïa !_

 _\- Jamais !_

 _\- La ferme !_

 _Sombrant une fois de plus dans l'inconscience, Alphang s'enfonça dans l'impuissance et la soumission._

* * *

 _Sur pieds, après des semaines de soins et de convalescence, Alphang se présenta devant son nouveau chef._

 _\- Bienvenue parmi les forces de Gaïa._

 _\- A vos ordres, amiral Ezra._

 _\- Rogh vous suivra. Je vous confie le commandement de mon sous-vaisseau-amiral : l'Ocytératops ! Bons combats et atomisez l'Arcadia !_

 _Alphang s'était incliné, soumis, les prunelles désormais d'un noir de jais, sous la domination du Nibelugen qui ne le quittait pas d'un pas._

* * *

Ezra eut un large sourire, se frottant les mains, sans s'en cacher.

\- Te voilà prêt, mon capitaine de _Ocytératops_. Je suis tellement heureux !

\- A tes ordres, fit docilement Alphang.

\- A présent, un seul ordre : va atomiser l' _Arcadia_!

\- A tes ordres, obéit un Alphang dont les prunelles avaient viré à l'ébène sous la domination de l'esprit l'habitant.

* * *

 _Alphang passa la langue sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Tu vas suivre ce que tu dis, Rogh ?_

 _\- Oui. Fais-moi confiance !_

 _\- J'ai du mal…_

 _\- Je suis ton seul allié !_

 _\- En pénétrant mes pensées ?_

 _\- Le seul moyen. Alphang, tu portes la Matière Dorée créée par ceux que je n'ai pas connu. Et je veux sauver tout le monde, comme toi !_

 _\- En commençant par me soumettre à la volonté d'Ezra ?_

 _\- Oui. Endors-toi et suis mes instructions !_

 _\- Jamais !_

 _\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis !_

* * *

En gestes machinaux, Alphang enfila un uniforme qui évoquait celui de l'amiral de la flotte de Gaïa, mais de loin, hormis les couleurs et le col de métal doré.

\- Je suis prêt…

Vrom et Khomir s'annoncèrent au studio.

\- J'ai procédé aux soins de l'amiral, fit le premier. Il est prêt à repartir en mission dans l'espace.

\- Je t'escorte à ton _Ocytératops_ , fit le second Mécanoïde. Je suis le lieutenant Khomir, et je t'assisterai.

\- Me surveiller ? rectifia Alphang.

\- Et avant tout ! gronda Khomir. Ne sourcille pas d'un cil ou je t'atomise.

\- Tes derniers propos sont risibles au possible. Je suis un humain, mes cils ne cessent de battre !

Mais Alérian s'inclina néanmoins.

\- Je suis aux ordres de la Coalition Gaïa.

De retour à son studio, Alphang s'assit sur son lit, un regard neutre vers le verre emplit de liquide vert déjà posé sur une console.

\- Un mélange d'hypnotisants, agents chimiques de soumission, somnifères et tranquillisants, expliqua une énième fois de plus Rogh. Bois et ne te souviens de rien, jeune humain.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix… Sinon on me le fera ingurgiter de force, j'ai déjà expérimenté !

Et Alphang but tout le verre, s'allongeant, avant de s'endormir pour des heures de sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Dans le parc si apaisant, Albator tressaillit.

\- Nami !

\- Je suis de retour ! Et je peux veiller sur toi comme je l'ai fait pour Alphie et ses derniers instants.

\- Je t'écoute, Nami.

\- De mon rêve d'hologramme, j'ai tout vu, impuissante, mes larmes, et par mes yeux de ma sœur…

\- Bienvenue à bord, fit simplement Albator.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Aux commandes de l' _Ocythératops_ , Alphang filait à travers les étoiles, vers Jupiter.

\- Yerp ! jeta-t-il à l'adresse de celui qui le secondait.

\- Oui, capitaine ?

\- Nous allons avoir affaire à la pire engeance pirate des histoires. Soyez prêt !

\- Nous le sommes.

\- J'espère, sinon des têtes tomberont ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes, j'ai à me rafraîchir.

Dans son appartement de fonctions, Alphang se tourna vers Rohg.

\- Allons-nous pouvoir les berner assez longtemps ?

\- Quand tu sors d'ici, je suis censé prendre possession de ton esprit, tes prunelles sont d'ébène, preuve de ta perte de contrôle. Mais quoi que croie l'amiral Ezra, c'est moi qui suis ton fidèle, je ne m'incline que devant la Matière Dorée, un espoir dont le clone dont je suis issu ne pouvait plus espérer. Je tromperai Gaïa pour toi, Alphang.

\- Nous avons à réussir, soupira le jeune homme. Notre jeu est dangereux et fragile… Il faut tenir, jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions mon père, et sur ce point, je ne joue pas la comédie !

\- A ton service, Alphang.

\- Non, d'amitié seulement et d'importance, je te prie.

\- A ton côté, Alphang, rectifia alors le Nibelungen.

Alphang eut un regard vers son miroir, lui renvoyant son visage encore si jeune, aux prunelles d'un vert prairie.

\- Je dois retourner sur la passerelle…

Et sous l'influence de Rohg, fidèle à sa promesse, ses prunelles devinrent noires ainsi que chaque sbire de Gaïa l'attendait de lui.

« Quel jeu, mon papa, mais je dois le faire pour toi. Et j'espère arriver au bout de cette duperie, et qu'en face on ne m'exécute pas sans férir ! ».

Devant le verre apporté juste avant son retour, et posé en évidence sur la table du salon, Alphang soupira.

\- Rohg ?

\- Je vais influer de mon esprit pour rendre ce breuvage à nouveau sans effet sur toi ! Bois en confiance.

\- Merci.

Et ses prunelles devenues d'un noir de suie, Alphang retourna à son poste de commandement.

* * *

 _Le parlement effondré, Ezra s'était fait frayer un passage parmi les décombres._

 _\- Nami, tu es revenue…_

 _L'hologramme de la jeune femme était plus flou que jamais, mais bien présent, protégeant un corps ensanglanté._

 _\- Tu es revenue ! répéta Ezra._

 _\- Oui, mais pas pour toi. Pour lui ! Je le protège désormais, car il a besoin de moi, au contraire de toi. Mon hologramme n'apparaîtra plus pour toi, tant que je le déciderai, tant que tu ne le mériteras plus. Alphie est important, et tu n'en as même pas idée !_

 _\- Tais-toi, Nami ! hurla Ezra. Hologramme ou non, ton sarcophage est toujours ici et sous un accès de folie je peux…_

 _\- Oui, tu en serais capable. Tu pourrais le faire. Mais j'espère que tu n'arriveras pas à cette extrémité avant que j'en aie fini avec la mission que je me suis confiée !_

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Comme si tu pouvais comprendre, dans ton état de colère… Veille sur Alphang, là je suis bien obligée de te le laisser !_

 _Ezra ricana._

 _\- Mais, ce sera prévu !_

 _Ezra eut un regard pour les équipes médicalisées qui sortaient le jeune blessé de sa prison de gravats, le prenaient en charge, tous les signes vitaux au plus bas._

 _\- S'il en réchappe, ce sera l'arme dont je ne pouvais espérer contre son père ! Et toi, hologramme de malheur, qui m'a abandonné dans les pires moments, ne reviens jamais !_

 _\- Pas de souci, je suis loin d'avoir fini de me ressourcer auprès de Barok puisque le générateur de la serre est hors d'atteinte… Je ne te dérangerai plus jamais ! Tu ne mérites pas mon amitié, Ezra._

 _\- Ne me laisse pas, Nami ! gémit alors ce dernier._

 _\- C'est ton œuvre, et moi je ne fais que suivre l'ordre des choses, et c'est bénéfique. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Adieu, Ezra !_

 _\- Si tu finis au côté des pirates, je te débrancherai, j'en fais le serment !_

 _\- Adieu, insista Nami._

* * *

 _Le premier conseiller de Gaïa martela de son marteau de cérémonie le palet posé près de lui._

 _\- Le parlement est détruit, nous ne pourrons plus nous réunir et décider avant longtemps, face à la population de la Cité. Les pirates ont bien réussi leur entreprise ! Nous avons vacillé, mais nous ne chuterons pas ! Des infos plus précises, amiral Ezra ?_

 _\- Aucun prisonnier ! affirma Ezra, ne songeant qu'à sa propre clinique où un seul patient était soigné._


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Rohg avait à nouveau pénétré l'esprit d'Alphang.

\- Cette Matière Dorée est prodigieuse, murmura le Nibelungen. Elle fascinante. Elle se modèle à toi, elle s'est accordée sur tes ondes cérébrales et celles émises par ton corps.

\- Est-ce elle qui m'a permis de guérir plus vite que ne l'estimaient les médecins d'Ezra ?

\- Sans nul doute. Sinon tu serais encore cloué sur un lit d'hôpital pour des mois !

Alphang grimaça néanmoins.

\- Par contre, elle n'aura pas eu l'effet de guérison instantané comme ce le fut avec mon père si j'en crois les rapports que m'a fait parvenir Ezra pour me préparer à cette mission…

De la tête Rohg approuva.

\- Il semblerait bien que dans le même temps où le parlement t'ensevelissait sous tes propres bombes, ton père ait repris la barre de l' _Arcadia_. Et la destruction des canons de Jupiter en est la preuve.

\- Oui, j'ai vu les enregistrements des satellites en orbite. Ces manœuvres portent la touche bien personnelle de mon père. Jamais Yattaran, Kei ou Toshiro n'ont dirigé ainsi le cuirassé.

\- Voilà bien pourquoi Ezra t'a gardé en vie, sachant que tu serais le mieux à même de contrer les manœuvres de ton père, sans parler de l'aspect psychologique pour lui !

Le jeune homme eut un grognement.

\- Comme si, bien que je sois son ennemi désigné, mon père allait hésiter à m'affronter et à me battre !

\- Tu as pourtant utilisé le mot juste, remarque Rohg : « hésiter ». Il se retiendra, certainement. Mais une fois l'effet de surprise passé…

\- Exact. Je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau et de l' _Ocythératops_ au passage ! Ezra se trompe et commet une lourde erreur supplémentaire : je n'ai pas assez d'expérience. Ce sont les ordinateurs du bord, qui ayant tout de l' _Arcadia_ en mémoire suppléeront à mes directives une fois le combat engagé !

\- Mais ces machines n'ont pas le génie instinctif de ton père, ajouta le Nibelungen. Il s'en sortira !

\- J'aimerais autant que ce soit aussi notre cas ! grinça Alphang. Mais Ezra m'a quand même bien piégé ! Soit j'atomise mon père, ce dont je ne serais même pas capable en plusieurs vies. Soit il ne me fait aucun quartier et il me perdra avant même que nous ayions seulement pu croiser nos regards !

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

\- Fouille encore mon esprit, Rohg. On a mis la Matière Dorée en moi pour sauver la Terre et j'ignore comment faire !

\- Je suis là, rappela le Nibelungen. Le moment où tu le jugeras bon, quand tu seras en parfaite condition physique, je te servirai de transmetteur pour envoyer des molécules de Matière Dorée à travers l'espace, vers la Terre ! Il faudra le faire quand nous serons de retour à la Cité de Gaïa car j'aurai besoin de son cœur d'énergie pour doper ma propre force.

\- Bien, conclut Alphang. Nous avons donc notre plan d'action. Reprenons à présent celui d'Ezra.

Et les prunelles du jeune homme devinrent noires alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la passerelle.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Yattaran avait scanné au plus loin qu'il le pouvait afin de prémunir l' _Arcadia_ de toute attaque surprise.

\- Vaisseau de Gaïa en approche d'une de leurs bases jupitérienne, annonça Yattaran à la cantonade. Un nouveau vaisseau amiral vu sa configuration : l' _Ocythératops_ , ainsi est-il répertorié dans leurs données militaires!

\- Quoi, un rapport avec cet animal préhistorique ? Il doit être d'aspect monstrueux ! Mais aucune importance, rugit Albator. Il ne nous empêchera d'atomiser ce quatrième canon de Jupiter le moment venu !

Le grand pirate balafré fronça le sourcil.

\- S'il s'arrête à cette base, tu pourras te connecter aux caméras, ainsi j'aurai déjà la vision de mon ennemi ! Ezra peut m'envoyer tous ses capitaines, je les dégommerai les uns après les autres !

\- Je vais nous rapprocher de la base.

\- Bien ensuite, à nous le quatrième canon !

* * *

Bien calé dans son immense fauteuil de bois sculpté, tapotant les accoudoirs de cuir rouge, Mimee debout près de lui, Albator reporta son attention sur l'écran de la passerelle, Yattaran ayant annoncé s'être introduit dans le système de surveillance caméra de la base relais de Gaïa.

\- S'il fait comme à l'habitude de leur flotte, ce capitaine ira en personne rendre compte au directeur des lieux et envoyer avec lui son rapport à Ezra !

\- Voilà, le pont est en place et une navette vient le prendre, renseigna Kei.

Mais en un bel ensemble, tous devinrent blêmes sur la passerelle du cuirassé maudit.

\- Alphang, en uniforme de Gaïa…


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

En salle de repos, Kei et Yattaran avaient longtemps hésité à rompre le pesant silence.

\- Comme si le capitaine avait besoin de ce coup supplémentaire, soupira ce dernier. Il n'est plus immortel, il doit ressentir plus durement encore chaque coup du sort ! Et Alphie passé à l'ennemi… Il ne s'en remettra pas, pas plus qu'il ne pourra l'affronter et le descendre !

\- Ne le sous-estime pas, intima la blonde lieutenante de l' _Arcadia_. Le capitaine connaît ses priorités, et il ne cèdera rien à ses principes !

\- Mais le petit ? protesta Yattaran dans un sursaut. On le perd, on le sacrifie, est-ce que la vie de cet enfant se résume à cela, trop de fois en une seule année… ?

\- On le dirait bien, soupira Kei, son regard azur se voilant de tristesse. Nos destins à tous sont bien douloureux.

Yattaran retira ses lunettes, les essuya et les replaça sur son nez.

\- Qu'a-t-il pu arriver à Alphang pour qu'il prenne le parti de Gaïa ? reprit le massif pirate.

\- Tant d'hypothèses… Lavage de cerveau, amnésie suite à ses blessures, menaces, tortures, … Il n'a effectivement que vingt ans, il n'a pas notre résistance ! Et Ezra n'aura certainement fait preuve d'aucune pitié, se servant justement de son jeune âge ! Celui-là, le jour où je me retrouverai face à lui, il va souffrir, en fauteuil roulant ou non !

\- Ne sois pas mauvaise, laisse la lâcheté à nos ennemis quels qu'ils soient !

\- Je vais me priver ! siffla Kei. Nous sommes des pirates. Nos méthodes ne surprendront personne ! Et Ezra a perdu tous droits au respect de son handicap ! Il a fait trop de mal !

Les portes de la salle de détente s'ouvrirent sur un pirate vêtu de noir, d'écarlate et d'or.

\- Je me fous d'Ezra ! Ce trop jeune capitaine, c'est donc mon Alphang ? Mimee m'a montré tant de photos et de films enregistrés à ce bord ! Ce petit Alphang n'avait rien à voir avec ce capitaine de l' _Ocythératops_! Il était décidé, confiant en lui et dans les moyens entre ses mains. Il sera un redoutable adversaire…

Albator s'assit à la table de ses lieutenants, à la totale stupéfaction de ces derniers car cela n'était jamais arrivé en près de cent vingt ans !

\- Si Alphang est celui qui s'interpose entre la Coalition Gaïa et moi, je ne pourrai avoir d'états d'âmes ! Et Toshiro a scanné son _Ocythératops_ , tout comme lui a dû le faire pour nous en dépit de sa connaissance de l' _Arcadia_. Ce croiseur de l'empire que veut devenir Gaïa est affolant de puissance de feu, il nous vaut bien ! Le combat sera serré ! Et si nous perdions… Qui prendrait la relève pour la liberté ? Et qui sauverait la Terre ? Je n'en ai pas les moyens, mais les Nibelungen semblent en avoir fait la promesse à Alphie… Sauf qu'il ne peut plus rien, s'il se souvient seulement de la mission de cœur que notre immortalité lui a confiée… ?

\- On ne va pas se battre contre le petit ? se plaignit Kei. C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

\- Et des miennes, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! aboya Albator. Si l' _Arcadia_ ne tire pas, l' _Ocythératops_ le fera ! Et moi aussi j'ai à veiller sur un équipage ! Mais je veux encore tenter des choses…

\- Oui, capitaine ? firent en chœur Kei et Yattaran.

\- Je dois en parler avec Mimee ! Je vais la voir. Et quoi qu'il arrive, que jamais personne ne décide quoi que ce soit contre l' _Ocythératops_ d'Alphang !

\- A tes ordres !

* * *

Ereinté, le corps douloureux, Alphang s'assit son lit.

\- J'ai mal dormi…

\- Le lit, ou tes angoisses ? s'enquit Rohg.

\- Tu dois le savoir mieux que moi. Ezra t'a préposé à ma surveillance non stop…

\- Je ne m'autoriserai plus jamais à pénétrer tes pensées si tu ne me le permets pas. Tu vas bien, Alphie ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- « Alphie », après tous ces mois, j'apprécie. Notre combat commun mérite cette amitié. Nous avons à nous y raccrocher car nous n'avons que cette certitude face aux traîtrises de la Coalition Gaïa… J'ai dormi, rêvé ?

Le Nibelungen se leva.

\- Tu as eu un long repos, mais non paisible, et sans les effets inhibiteurs qu'y distillent les scientifiques de Gaïa. Ta liberté d'esprit et de décision est intacte. J'y veille.

\- Et si on venait à te faire de mal… ?

\- Je te protégerai par-delà la mort.

Alphang gémit et essuya furtivement une larme au bord de ses cils.

\- Mon père aurait pu le penser, s'il avait seulement su que j'existais, mais il n'était qu'un mort-vivant. Il n'a jamais rien pu faire. Tout comme je ne peux rien pour lui…

Alphang se rallongea sur son lit.

\- J'ai encore un peu de temps, je vais tâcher de dormir un peu.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

 _\- … Ensuite nous irons vers la Terre, et j'aurai à sauver mon père !_

 _\- Ce n'est plus nécessaire, pour ton père._

 _En milieu de couloir, Alphang s'arrêta, la main sur son oreillette._

 _\- Comment cela « il est trop tard pour mon père » ! hurla le jeune homme._

 _\- Je t'expliquerai. Reviens vite à bord, Alphie !_

 _\- J'y vais, assura Alphang en piquant un sprint, mais les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant lui, livrant passage à la dernière personne supposée être là._

 _\- Oh non…_

 _Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, figés sur place, incrédule._

 _\- Ezra, vous ne pouvez pas marcher !_

 _\- On dirait bien que si ! ricana ce dernier, bien stable et droit sur ses pieds, avançant lentement. La technologie est tout à fait capable de suppléer à ma paraplégie ! Et si je n'ai pu m'assurer suffisamment longtemps de ton père, sache que je ne referai pas cette erreur avec toi !_

 _\- Marcher, soit. Et courir, tu le peux ? jeta Alphang en tournant les talons et en filant en sens inverse._

 _Et dans la même fraction de seconde le parlement explosa, s'effondrant sur lui-même, plus que ruines et cendres._

* * *

En sursaut, Alphang se réveilla, frissonnant dans son lit, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Ezra peut se déplacer de façon autonome ! J'avais oublié ce souvenir suite au traumatisme des blessures… Rohg, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir rappelé ? jeta-t-il à l'adresse du Nibelungen qui l'avait secoué pour l'arracher à son cauchemar.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que certaines choses te reviennent, ou non, naturellement. Je ne sais pas si c'était important…

\- Je ne saurais dire, avoua Alphang. Qu'il marche ou non, Ezra est redoutable au possible et son esprit est intact. Mais ça m'a surpris et m'a fait perdre de précieuses secondes. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on le sous-estime à l'avenir s'il est aussi mobile !

\- Je comprends.

Alphang se dirigea vers l'ordinateur le plus proche.

\- Si l' _Arcadia_ demeure aux coordonnées où l'a localisé le satellite de Jupiter devant lequel il est passé, l' _Ocythératops_ devrait être sur lui dans douze heures ! A moins qu'il s'agisse d'un leurre… Mais je ne crois pas !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? questionna Rohg.

\- Un pressentiment. Car depuis que j'ai guéri de mes blessures, je n'ai plus eu de prémonitions ! Si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ceux de l' _Arcadia_ ont pu apprendre que j'ai survécu, ils savent donc que je me dirige sur eux. Et mon père n'évitera pas l'affrontement. Si j'osais, je dirais qu'il m'attend !

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

\- Ces blessures m'ont tellement isolé. Et Ezra a tout fait pour maintenir le secret autour de mon identité et de ma localisation dans sa clinique privée ! Peut-être aussi que je gamberge complètement au sujet de l' _Arcadia_ … Mais demeurer visible, à tourner en rond, lui ressemble tellement peu ! Sauf si bien sûr on en revient à l'hypothèse du leurre. En tout état de cause, je dois trouver un moyen de faire passer un message à ceux de l' _Arcadia_ , pour les informer de mon sort et leur dire que je tenterai tout pour éviter la confrontation tout en en donnant l'illusion, si tant est que c'est possible…

\- Là, je ne pourrai pas grand-chose pour toi.

Alphang réfléchit rapidement.

\- Tu as déjà dit que tu pourrais me servir de transmetteur, pour la Matière Dorée. Peux-tu m'en donner un avant-goût en tentant de contacter une de ton peuple, à bord de l' _Arcadia_?

\- La distance me paraît importante, mais je vais essayer. La télépathie est différente du transfert de Matière, et comme je t'en avais prévenu le cœur d'énergie de la Cité de Gaïa me sera indispensable pour la projeter vers la Terre.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié. Je t'en prie, arrive à entrer en contact avec Mimee !

Le Nibelungen se concentra, devenant lumineux.

* * *

La mine morose, Albator n'en partageait pas moins une bouteille de vin avec Mimee.

\- L' _Ocythératops_ nous a localisés et fonce droit sur nous.

\- Crois-tu qu'il soit possible d'aller y récupérer Alphang ? interrogea la Nibelungen.

\- J'en doute. Nous ne sommes que quarante ! rappela le grand pirate balafré et je ne peux pas sacrifier une partie de l'équipage, même pour mon fils ! Et puis, en configuration de combat, les abordages ont davantage eut pour but le pillage que l'extraction d'une personne !

Albator fronça le sourcil, Mimee s'étant figée, paraissant s'être déconnectée de la réalité !

\- Mimee ! s'alarma-t-il.

Mais la Nibelungen ne réagit toujours pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ avait réuni ceux de la passerelle.

\- Nous allons devoir jouer extrêmement serré pour donner le change et sauver Alphang jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le ramener auprès de nous.

\- Comment cela, capitaine ? tiqua Kei. Il ne va pas nous épargner, lui !

Mimee secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Il semble qu'il demeure un Nibelungen mâle à la Cité de Gaïa, le clone de celui qui a retiré la Matière Noire d'Albator, y laissant sa vie. Il a eu très peu de temps pour me révéler qu'Alphang était obligé de suivre la voie qu'Ezra attendait de lui, afin de ne pas être exécuté dans l'instant ! Mais Alphang a conservé sa liberté d'esprit, et même une lucidité très mature ! En revanche, il est seul au cœur du territoire ennemi ! Nous aurons à l'aider. Et, dernier point : un exosquelette permet à Ezra de marcher, dès lors, il n'est plus aussi restreint dans sa mobilité que nous ne le pensions jusque-là !

\- C'est noté, assura Yattaran. Le petit est donc toujours avec nous ?

\- Et je veux le connaître ! aboya encore Albator. Alors qu'on ne lui fasse aucun mal !

\- A tes ordres, capitaine, firent tous ceux de la passerelle du cuirassé maudit à l'esthétique gothique.

\- Même si vous l'avez fait bien avant moi, cette fois, vous vous battrez pour mon fils ! conclut Albator en se dirigeant vers sa grande barre en bois. Paré, Toshiro ?

\- Plus que jamais, assura le grand ordinateur avec sons gutturaux à l'appui.

L'hologramme de Nami apparut.

\- Nous serons tous là pour lui, Albator. Alphang va bientôt accomplir des miracles, nous devons lui en donner le temps !

\- Tu es aussi merveilleuse que Syra, laissa échapper le grand pirate borgne et balafré. Et tu lui ressembles tant !

\- Oui, je suis sa grande sœur !

* * *

Epuisé, Rohg s'était laissé tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Alphang, ayant pris une serviette pour lui éponger le visage, sécher un peu les mèches cendrées de sa chevelure.

\- C'était un exercice bien éprouvant, comme je le redoutais, fit sans surprise le Nibelungen. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour récupérer, mais à toi je ne suis plus indispensable dans l'immédiat. Je vais juste rendre tes prunelles d'ébène. Le reste est de ta responsabilité, et du génie familial héréditaire !

\- Sur le dernier point, tu me compliments un peu trop. Je n'ai toujours pas fait mes preuves ! Et cela fait plus de cent vingt ans que personne n'a pu égaler mon père, même pas Ezra en dépit de toute son arrogance et des multiples combats et opérations menés pour l'arrêter !

\- Pourvu que ça dure…

Alphang enfila sa veste d'uniforme.

\- Il reste peu de temps avant la confrontation avec l' _Arcadia_. Je dois me préparer. Je dois tout préparer ! Repose-toi, ami. Notre véritable partie commencera beaucoup plus tard, si les dieux nous prêtent vie !

\- A bientôt, capitaine Alphang !

Le Nibelungen fronça les sourcils.

\- Au fait, as-tu un nom de famille ? Cela, aucune de mes intrusions dans esprit n'a pu me le révéler.

\- Alphang Skendromme, tel est mon patronyme complet !

\- Merci pour ce cadeau et cette preuve de confiance. Je t'attends ici, Alphie, bien qu'après tes préparatifs et avant le duel, tu pourras fermer les yeux et souffler un peu dans ton fauteuil de commandement.

\- J'espère. Mais trop de cauchemars ces derniers temps. Ezra plus sur mon dos que jamais. Je commence à perdre les pédales. Alors que c'est le départ de l'hologramme de Nami qui rend fou Ezra ! Et nous ne pouvons pas être deux à dérailler !

\- L'amiral de la flotte de Gaïa est un monstre, hoqueta le Nibelungen, la respiration sifflante, le cœur battant la chamade. Jamais aucun pardon ne lui sera accordé !

\- Qui sait…

\- La Matière Dorée t'aurait fait des révélations ? s'étonna Rohg.

\- Non, juste des sensations. Bien que les images du passé envoyées pendant que je « nageais » dans la Matière Dorée, m'ont bien déstabilisé… Rien de concret, je ne saurais étayer mes impressions.

Alphang finit sa préparation en bouclant le ceinturon de son arme de service de Gaïa.

\- Je vais sur la passerelle de l' _Ocythératops_. A tout à l'heure !

Paré au pire des combats, le jeune homme rassembla toutes ses forces physiques et mentales.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Voulant assister à ce qu'il considérait comme l'affrontement du siècle, Ezra avait fait foncer son _Océanos_ vers Jupiter.

Vrom, le Mécanoïde infirmier s'était dirigé vers un grand caisson en métal.

\- Non, l'arrêta Ezra depuis son fauteuil roulant. Je n'utiliserai pas l'exosquelette aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi donc ? (*)

\- Il ne m'est pas tout le temps indispensable. Et puis après toutes ces années j'ai pris l'habitude de ce fauteuil où je dispose de toutes les commandes au bout des doigts. Mais surtout, cet exosquelette se fixe de façon invasive directement sur la partie viable de ma moelle épinière et ça me pompe trop d'énergie. Je te rappelle, Vrom que ceci est encore quelque part un prototype, à la réalisation tout juste finalisée. Il faudra grandement l'améliorer, l'alléger !

\- Je comprends.

Le Mécanoïde finit les soins et se retira.

« Je t'aurai aussi à l'œil au plus près, Alphang ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne te fais aucune confiance. Et ce Rohg est trop mielleux envers toi pour être honnête ! ».

Quittant son appartement, Ezra dirigea son fauteuil roulant vers la passerelle de son croiseur impérial.

* * *

Yerp, le second de l' _Ocythératops_ s'approcha de son capitaine.

\- L' _Arcadia_ disposant du pouvoir de se régénérer, on n'en viendra pas à bout facilement.

\- Mais si on lui inflige suffisamment de dégâts, ça lui prendra du temps pour se remettre, et d'autres croiseurs de Gaïa pourront continuer de le harceler jusqu'à atteindre ses centres vitaux ! Les pirates sont toujours immortels, Mimee peut activer ce qui reste de Matière Noire mais ça viderait totalement les maigres réserves. Et mon père est mortel il suffirait d'une salve bien envoyée sur la passerelle !

\- C'est bien noté.

Alphang prit quelques bonnes inspirations, comme s'il espérait s'oxygéner le cerveau alors que ses pensées lui paraissaient comme engourdies, le stress du duel à venir paralysant ses réflexes.

« Pardonne-moi de donner des indices de stratégies envers toi, mon papa, mais il faut bien que j'oblige Ezra et Gaïa à me faire confiance en faisant tout pour leur donner des chances d'avoir un avantage ! ».

Depuis sa console, Yerp bascula son oreillette sur celle de son capitaine.

\- L' _Océanos_ de l'amiral Ezra est prêt à faire la jonction avec nous.

\- Bien, bonne nouvelle, je vais pouvoir faire mes preuves en direct, marmonna le jeune homme qui pensait bien évidemment tout le contraire !

* * *

Depuis sa passerelle, Ezra était entré en contact avec Alphang.

\- Je me tiendrai en retrait. A toi la première ligne et la vedette. Tous les croiseurs t'appuieront. L' _Arcadia_ a commis une grave erreur en ne décampant pas. Tu as des infos à ce sujet, capitaine Alphang ?

\- Il est à portée de scan. On dirait bien qu'il y a un souci au niveau des réacteurs. Si c'est strictement technique, la régénération du vaisseau ne peut résoudre le problème !

\- Te voilà bien docile et servile. C'est bien. Mais pas de fantaisie, je ne dispose plus de mes jambes, mais mes yeux sont parfaitement intacts !

\- Mais, je n'en ai jamais douté, assura le jeune homme sans plaisanter le moins du monde.

\- Une escadrille de Gaïa. L' _Ocythératops_ en tête. Et Ezra est venu assister à la curée !

\- On va lui donner le change, l'obliger à se replier vers la Cité de Gaïa où nous pourrons planifier l'extraction d'Alphang ! aboya Albator. Toshiro, tu as bien camouflé la prétendue faiblesse de notre réacteur ?

\- C'est parfaitement crédible. Et nous jouerons l'animal blessé assez longtemps pour assurer sa couverture à ton fils !

\- Merci. Merci à tous !

Mimee prit sa place habituelle auprès du grand fauteuil de bois sculpté.

\- Nous sommes tous prêts. Ce combat n'est que pour Ezra, l'esbroufe à fond. Ensuite, je récupérerai mon fils, et rien ne m'en empêchera ! On m'a volé une vie avec sa mère, je ne raterai pas cette nouvelle opportunité avec lui !

Albator se saisit des poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

\- Canons sous tension, on manœuvre, mais doucement !

Et l' _Arcadia_ se remit en marche.

 _(*) pour Katia Nusakan qui se posait la question_


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Depuis son _Océanos_ , Ezra se réjouissait du spectacle qui lui était donné à voir, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, même sous la torture !

\- Il se débrouille plutôt bien le gamin. Il a déployé l'avant-garde de ses croiseurs plus faibles en fer à cheval, en tant de petits moustiques agaçants et insaisissables. Et il conserve les autres pour le gros de la frappe quand il aura désorienté l'ennemi avec la multitude de « moustiques ». Mais ce sera bien insuffisant pour seulement embarrasser ceux de l' _Arcadia_! Alphang aura eu une chance si son père était encore de ce monde ! ».

* * *

Depuis l'appartement qu'il occupait à bord de l' _Ocythératops_ , Rohg était entré en contact avec l'esprit du jeune capitaine.

\- Mimee m'a contacté en retour !

\- Si Yatt' et Kei savent que je ferai semblant, autant que possible, il n'y a que cela qui compte !

\- Alphang, ton père est vivant, et c'est lui à la barre de l' _Arcadia_!

\- De quoi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme. Mais quand je balançais à la face d'Ezra que mon père était de retour et mortel, c'était juste un délire de mon imagination !

\- C'est la vérité, rectifia le Nibelungen. Ton cœur ne t'avait pas trompé. Et s'il y a un responsable, c'est moi, qui ai tant complimenté la Matière Dorée en toi. Et les miens t'avaient fait eu tant de promesses. Tu as cru que ton esprit s'égarait, mais tu ne faisais que suivre la voie de ton cœur.

Alphang passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Que sait mon père ?

\- Tout, sur toi et sur ta délicate position du moment. Il va jouer avec toi pour tromper Ezra !

\- Tant que Ezra l'ignore…

\- Il va le savoir très vite, ton père va le défier ouvertement. Il a bien mérité de se faire ce petit plaisir !

\- Il est fou…

* * *

\- Communication entrante, amiral Ezra. Elle vient de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Je prends. Si seulement ils pouvaient se rendre, mais ce serait par trop beau ! Ici Ezra, j'écoute.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, et vous n'étiez pas amiral à l'époque !

\- Albator ! Le gosse n'affabulait donc pas. Il a toujours su, il m'a berné…

\- Alphang ne savait rien. Je me suis réveillé après qu'il soit parti pour faire sauter le parlement. Mais la seule chose qui importe est que j'ai repris ma place ! Et je déferai ce gamin qui s'oppose à moi, ensuite ce sera ton tour, comme c'est écrit de toute éternité – formule pompeuse puisque ton Nibelungen m'a retiré la Matière Noire et que son clone contrôle celui que je ne connaîtrai jamais comme mon fils puisqu'il mourra de ma main ! Inutile de commander du thé ou des petits gâteaux, je serai sur toi bien avant !

* * *

La communication coupée, Albator se tourna vers Kei.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a cru un mot de mon petit discours ?

\- Une partie, je dirai, fit doucement Kei.

\- Mais ça a dû lui faire un sacré choc, ajouta Yattaran.

\- Autant qu'à Alphang, reprit la blonde seconde de l' _Arcadia_. J'espère que ça ne l'aura pas trop perturbé…

\- Apparemment, non ! se réjouit Albator.

Sur les écrans de son _Océanos_ , Ezra se frotta les mains en voyant l' _Ocythératops_ foncer droit sur l' _Arcadia_.

\- Complètement barge, ce garçon. Pourtant grandir sans son tordu de père aurait peut-être dû le rendre à peu près raisonnable. Enfin, là, lobotomisé par Rohg et mes scientifiques, il sert mes intérêts. Vas-y petit gars, vas atomiser l' _Arcadia_!

* * *

Mais bien qu'ayant réussi en plusieurs passes d'une rapidité infinie à infliger de sérieux dommages à l' _Arcadia_ , le croiseur impérial d'Alphang avait subi en retour les canons du cuirassé maudit.

\- Décroche de ta position, capitaine Skendromme. On se replie sur Gaïa.

\- Mais, mon objectif…

\- L' _Arcadia_ est gravement endommagé, on va attendre qu'il s'arrête pour régénérer et là j'enverrai d'autres divisions !

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Elles sont prêtes, mais tu n'avais pas à le savoir, ricana Ezra ! Retour à la Cité de Gaïa, c'est un ordre !

* * *

Albator aurait aimé se réjouir, mais il n'en avait pas la possibilité.

\- Notre partie a marché. A présent, on passe derrière cette étoile morte, et vu que nos dégâts sont factices, réacteurs à pleine puissance, on doit être à Gaïa avant Ezra et Alphang !

\- A tes ordres.

Et l' _Arcadia_ bondit à travers la mer d'étoiles.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Ezra avait convoqué Khomir, le Mécanoïde qui le secondait.

\- L' _Arcadia_ s'est joué de nous ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, cet Albator zombie a su pour Alphang. Et si j'espérais que ceux de l' _Arcadia_ ne s'en prendraient jamais, ou si peu, à cet enfant élevé par leurs soins, je sais qu'Albator n'aurait jamais attaqué son propre et unique rejeton ! Mais j'ai quand même perdu…

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, assura Khomir. L' _Arcadia_ a été sérieuse mis à mal par l' _Ocythératops_. Il va lui falloir du temps pour…

\- A moins que… l'interrompit l'amiral de la flotte de Gaïa.

\- Oui ?

\- A moins qu'il ne soit moins abîmé que planifié. Il a quand même décampé à belle vitesse alors qu'un réacteur était répertorié hors service !

\- Alphang nous a forcément trahis ! rugit le Mécanoïde. Il est le seul à connaître le secret des deux parties !

\- Alphang est sous le contrôle de Rohg mais surtout des potions de soumission qu'il a ingurgitées jour après jour. Et je doute qu'un clone de Nibelungen puisse en altérer la composition et donc les effets… Bien que je ne me sois jamais posé la question ! Mais l'essentiel est ce que je sais : l' _Arcadia_ reviendra et je suis prêt, et j'ai toujours Alphang sous ma coupe !

Ezra ricana franchement.

\- Et même si ce vieux zombie tentait quelque chose, qu'il prenne garde, car au moindre petit doigt levé de sa part, je colle une balle dans la nuque de son fils ! Aucun souci à se faire. Toi, appelle-moi Vrom, j'ai besoin de lui pour mes soins.

Et faisant pivoter son fauteuil roulant, Ezra regagna son appartement, avec un bref détour par le sarcophage de Nami d'où ne lui parvenait plus aucune onde, positive ou négative.

* * *

Invisible, ses hologrammes de leurres dispersés, le véritable _Arcadia_ s'était placé en orbite de la Cité de Gaïa.

\- Alphang est quelque part là-bas. Il faut absolument que cette fois notre extraction se passe bien ! rugit le capitaine borgne et balafré tout de noir vêtu.

\- Nous préparons l'opération, assura Yattaran. Nous sommes totalement indétectables, nous avons l'avantage que personne ne peut anticiper notre intrusion !

\- Même si Toshiro est là, et peut guider l' _Arcadia_ , nous y allons capitaine, insista Kei. Nous avons trop souvent laissé Alphang partir seul. Cette fois, un maximum de nous seront là pour lui !

\- Merci. Mais Ezra n'est pas idiot, il comprendra sans doute quand il aura tout passé en revue ! Nous devons le battre de vitesse !

Tournant les talons, dans l'envol de sa cape de suie doublée d'écarlate, Albator quitta la passerelle.

* * *

Rohg était venu chercher son jeune protégé et ami.

\- C'est l'heure. Il n'y aura pas de meilleure occasion !

\- Déjà, si tôt après notre retour à la Cité de Gaïa ?

\- Justement, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. L' _Arcadia_ ayant échappé au piège quasi parfait d'Ezra, ma protection ne t'aidera plus bien longtemps. Nous devons agir avant d'être tués et de ne pouvoir plus rien faire !

\- On ne m'enverra plus combattre… Et je n'ai plus aucun explosif à faire péter trop tôt…

\- Tu as la mission que t'ont confiée les miens. Tu as oublié ? s'attrista le Nibelungen.

\- Non, que du contraire. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il nous restait encore une chance !

Alphang se ragaillardi, se levant de son fauteuil où il avait pris du repos, jour après jour depuis son retour du plus fantastique et inhumain des combats.

\- On peut encore le faire ? !

Rohg sourit.

\- On peut surtout le faire ! rectifia-t-il. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que nous soyions de retour, proches du cœur d'énergie de la Cité de Gaïa !

Alphang frémit de tout son être.

\- Je peux encore sauver quelque chose ? Alors que tout ce que j'ai entrepris jusqu'ici s'est fini en pitoyable échec ? souffla-t-il.

\- Tu as pris la succession de ton père, tu portes toutes ses promesses en toi. Tu as assimilé la Matière Dorée. Tu t'es remis de blessures écrasantes sous ces gravats, et tu as joué un jeu de folie et tu t'en es sorti vivant ! Tu es un être magnifique et unique. Je suis fier d'être ton ami.

Alphang serra les épaules du Nibelugen.

\- Allons remplir ma mission ! Merci, mon ami !

Suivant Rohg, Alphang était parvenu au centre le plus névralgique de la Cité de Gaïa.

\- Le cœur d'énergie de Gaïa… Ça vaut bien la Matière Dorée où j'ai flotté un temps qui m'a paru infini…

\- Sers-toi de ta Matière, moi j'utiliserai ce cœur. Et envoie tes ondes de vie pour tout sauver !

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ça marche, mais je vais le faire, Rohg !

Alphang tint la main du Nibelungen qui avait plongé la sienne dans la source d'énergie pure.

Rohg et le cœur d'énergie de Gaïa lui servant de transmetteur, Alphang projeta sa Matière Dorée à travers les étoiles, embrasant à sa façon la Cité, et la dirigeant droit vers la Terre.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Sans surprise, ce n'était pas son petit déjeuner qu'Alphang avait trouvé au saut du lit mais des gardes de Gaïa qui, dès qu'il s'était vêtu sans même avoir pu procéder à ses ablutions, et sans arme, l'avaient amené à Ezra.

\- Vu ce que j'ai pu visionner, mes doutes sur son intégrité et sur la part de vrai dans le combat contre l' _Arcadia_ ne peuvent que se confirmer ! rugit l'amiral de la flotte de Gaïa.

\- Ah oui… ? fit le jeune homme, du plus innocemment qu'il put.

Ezra tendit le bras vers ses écrans de surveillance, effleurant une des touches tactiles des commandes de son accoudoir droit de fauteuil.

_ Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce traître de clone et toi avez fait depuis le cœur de Gaïa, mais ce ne peut qu'être une traîtrise ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire la moindre confiance, mais tu étais un moyen bien trop tentant à utiliser contre ceux de l' _Arcadia_. D'autant plus si j'avais su que rien n'avait pu venir à bout de ton horreur de père !

Alphang s'avança, et avant que les gardes ne le rejoignent, il avait appuyé ses paumes sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil roulant, se penchant vers Ezra.

\- Selon l'adage, je n'étais venu au monde que pour ça ! J'ignore comment cela s'est fait, mais il y a de la Matière Dorée en moi. Elle a ranimé mon père peu avant que tu ne t'assures de moi. Et on m'a promis qu'elle sauverait la Terre, le but éternel de mon père ! J'ignore si ce que j'ai tenté a produit ou produira quelque chose, mais j'avais à le faire ! A présent, tu peux me faire exécuter, je n'ai aucun regret !

\- Oh oui, tu ne vas pas voir le soleil de midi, je peux te le promettre ! siffla Ezra. Ensuite, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton père, comme j'aurais dû toujours le faire !

* * *

En armures de combat, Kei en tête, Yattaran demeurant à bord à la barre de l' _Arcadia_ , les pirates avaient sursauté à la vue de leur capitaine.

\- Vous venez prendre d'assaut la Cité de Gaïa, là où les scans de Toshiro ont localisé Alphang.

\- Evidemment !

\- Mais tu n'as pas d'armure, capitaine ! protesta Kei !

\- Je veux serrer mon fils, sans métal entre lui et moi !

* * *

La porte de la cellule d'isolement d'avant exécution volant silencieusement en éclats, Alphang se leva du banc de métal où il patientait en compagnie d'un Rohg tout aussi résigné que lui.

\- Kei !

Mais une grande silhouette écarta celle de la jeune femme blonde.

\- Alphang…

\- Oh, papa… souffla le jeune homme, surpris, heureux, et totalement déstabilisé de voir son père debout, conscient et en pleine forme !

\- Suis-nous si tu veux vivre !

\- Rohg aussi ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- S'il est important pour toi, il est le bienvenu ! Filons vite, Toshiro nous a tracé notre trajet de repli !

Sous l'invasion furieuse, mais calculée et coordonnée de ceux de l' _Arcadia_ , les soldats de Gaïa avaient dû se replier, mais ils n'entendaient pas céder sans violences.

Dans un couloir, les deux factions se trouvèrent en face à face, Albator et Alphang pris entre les deux feux – Ezra aux premières loges pour assister à ce qu'il espérait bien être la curée.

Albator leva une main de paix vers les gardes de Gaïa.

Vrom, le Mécanoïde s'était agenouillé, avait ajusté sa cible.

\- Disparaît à jamais, pirate maudit !

Figé, par une cruelle impression de « déjà vu » Albator n'avait aucune réaction, le regard dilaté.

S'interposant, Alphang protégea son père, faisant de son corps un bouclier.

La balle du fusil le pénétra par le dos, causant de terribles dégâts, le projetant dans les bras son père.

* * *

De retour à son appartement, Albator n'avait pas pris la peine de sortir un verre de l'armoire, faisant sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de vin et en vidant presque d'un trait la moitié sous le regard et la bouche muette de Mimee.

 _Les soldats de Gaïa proprement exécutés par les pirates, un étrange calme s'était abattu dans le couloir._

 _Tenant entre ses bras le corps ensanglanté de son fils, Albator avait rugi._

 _\- On les emmène ! Ezra sera un otage précieux. Et je doute que Gaïa nous attaque tant qu'il sera dans une cellule de l'Arcadia !_

 _\- Je peux venir, volontairement, moi ?_

 _Tous se tournèrent vers les portes de l'ascenseur qui venaient de s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme brune, juste vêtue du drap dans lequel elle s'était enroulée, son regard vert prairie rappelant la couleur de celui qui venait juste de s'éteindre._

 _\- Nami, vivante, murmurèrent Albator et Ezra._


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Même si à l'époque, Albator avait été le patient et donc n'avait pu entendre les propos, il les vivait désormais bien trop intensément.

\- Doc Zéro ?

\- Les blessures d'Alphang, de ton fils, elles sont si graves…

\- Mais moins que les miennes, j'ai vu mon dossier médical ! Alphang n'a pas à être opéré encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit trop faible et doive être placé en caisson de mort éternelle… Tu peux le sauver !

\- Chirurgicalement, oui. Médicalement, non.

Albator tressaillit.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit le grand pirate, avec une déchirure dans la voix que personne à bord n'avait jamais entendue.

Albator s'approcha du lit des soins intensifs où son fils s'enfonçait lentement mais sûrement dans les ténèbres sans retour.

\- Répare les dommages de ce tir, tu viens de dire que tu pouvais le faire ! Que te manque-t-il ?

Le Doc de l' _Arcadia_ soupira, les bras ballants, d'épuisement après déjà des heures de chirurgie sur son jeune patient, ses vêtements encore dégoulinants de sang, d'impuissance aussi.

\- Une chose à laquelle nous avons déjà été confronté par le passé. Même si nous avons tenu ton fils éloigné du danger, il a connu des accidents, des blessures. Il a perdu du sang, et il a fallu attendre qu'il récupère de façon naturelle, même si ça prenait du temps.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! aboya encore Albator, à bout de nerfs, ravagé par ses toutes nouvelles angoisses pour le fils à peine découvert et mourant sous son œil.

Doc Zéro se saisit d'une des mains de son interlocuteur.

\- Albator, capitaine. Nous avons déjà testé cela, il y a bien longtemps. Il faut du sang, beaucoup de sang, pour sauver Alphang et lui permettre que je le place à nouveau sur le billard pour la dernière intervention chirurgicale.

\- C'est tout ? Je peux te donner tout mon sang !

\- Si c'était si facile… soupira le Doc de l' _Arcadia_. Je viens de te le dire, capitaine, on a déjà procédé à ces examens plus tôt. Personne à bord n'a le groupe sanguin d'Alphang ! Personne ne peut le transfuser, même toi ! Et sans sang, il ne peut guérir, gagner assez de forces pour l'intervention… Et même ainsi, vu mes projections, sa colonne vertébrale… Il se pourrait qu'il ne puisse jamais remarcher !

\- Du moment qu'il vive. Ensuite, il décidera. Mais, sans sang… Là, je ne puis rien, sauf être à son chevet… On n'aura donc jamais eu aucune chance dans sa courte vie à ce cadeau des dieux !

Et là Albator n'eut aucune honte ou fierté refoulée à laisser échapper des larmes.

* * *

Son ami en proie à la plus épouvantable et insurmontable des détresses, Mimee s'était approchée du divan.

\- Du vin ?

\- Ce faible alcool n'avait jamais pu seulement me faire tourner la tête, avant. Depuis que je suis mortel, je retrouve ces effets chaleureux et d'oubli. Mais c'est traître, et cela n'efface rien… La réalité est là quand je rouvre l'œil. Et Je dois être là, présent, quand mon fils…

\- Il y a sûrement un moyen…

\- Il est condamné ! hurla le grand pirate balafré. Et je ne veux pas pour lui un caisson de stase où il se réveillerait à son tour pour tout perdre !

La Nibelungen posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je voudrais tenter quelque chose, avec notre prisonnier, Ezra. Me donnes-tu ton autorisation ?

\- Tu vas le tuer, de ta puissance mentale ? Ça m'arrangerait !

\- Non. J'ai autre chose en tête ? Puis-je ?

\- A ta guise, Mimee. Moi, je n'attends plus rien de la vie de mortel qu'il me reste… J'avais un espoir, il s'éteint…

Albator se ressaisit.

\- Nami, où est-elle ? Elle doit savoir, pour sa sœur, son neveu, et même Ezra dans mes fers !

\- Nami n'attend que toi !

Dans un appartement d'accueil, Nami se leva à l'entrée de son visiteur.

\- Capitaine Albator, je ne vous espérais plus…

\- Et moi encore moins… Vous êtes en vie !

\- La Matière Dorée d'Alphang ! Elle a pénétré mon sarcophage dans la serre quand il a inondé Gaïa, mais de façon sélective sans qu'il en aie seulement conscience ! Je suis vivante, pour constater ce désastre alors que j'aurais pu rêver du meilleur !

\- Bienvenue à bord. Nous pourrons parler de Syra.

\- Avec plaisir, Albator.

Et de façon machinale, relevant d'un vieil enseignement, Albator tendit sa main gantée pour inviter Nami à son bord.

* * *

A l'entrée de Mimee, Ezra assis sans aucune assistance et totalement invalide sur un banc de métal de cellule, ne réagit même pas.

\- Tu vas me tuer, pour tout ce que j'ai ordonné de faire aux tiens ?

\- J'aimerais. J'ai le pouvoir de détruire ton esprit ! Et je vais le pénétrer, au plus profond !

\- Ne te retiens pas, Nibelugen, se résigna Ezra.

\- Alors, j'y vais !

Et posant, de façon un peu théâtrale, puisque le contact physique n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, Mimee entra au plus profond des souvenirs d'Ezra.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

\- Mimee, qu'as-tu fait à Ezra ? Aussi malfaisant qu'il soit, son esprit n'aurait pas dû être détruit….

\- J'ai fait… autre chose…

\- Mimee !

\- C'est entre lui et moi, ne t'en déplaise, Albator.

\- Rien ne me heurte plus désormais. Plus jamais… Mais j'ai une passagère à saluer !

\- Elle est précieuse, prends-en bien soin.

Mais sans entendre son amie, le grand pirate balafré quitta l'appartement pour celui voisin du sien.

* * *

\- Mademoiselle Nami… J'avoue n'avoir même pas connu le nom de famille de Syra !

\- Quelle importance ? Elle et moi nous sommes toujours suffi à nous même. Ersheim, voilà notre nom, issues d'un endroit oublié de la Terre : Heiligenstadt.

\- Bienvenue à bord. Bien que vous devez haïr celui qui a tué votre petite sœur…

\- Elle vous a aimé, vous avez fait tous les deux Alphang. Quoi de plus beau ? Je suis en paix absolue avec vous, capitaine. Mais je doute que ce soit réciproque car Alphang va mal !

\- Il va juste mourir sans que j'aie eu le temps de le connaître, à peine celui de croiser son regard… Mais vous êtes innocente dans toute cette histoire, je ne peux vous en vouloir. Au contraire, ton hologramme m'a été précieux. Tu te souviens de cette « vie » ?

\- J'ai tous les souvenirs depuis l'instant où cette serre s'est effondrée sur moi. Même avant que je ne me « réveille » dans ce sarcophage !

\- Vous êtes vivante ! fit Albator en versant un verre de vin blanc à la jeune femme en combinaison du bord, mais d'un blanc presque virginal.

\- La Matière Dorée. Je l'ai sentie envahir la serre, mon sarcophage. Et la vie est revenue en moi, mes blessures qui faisaient de moi un légume se sont résorbées, mon cerveau a repris son activité. J'ai couru pour éviter le pire… Je pensais à Ezra et vous… Je me trompais… Je suis désolée.

\- Merci pour vos sentiments, Nami. Vous êtes vraiment la bienvenue à bord. Mais les temps sont à la douleur. Pardonnez-moi.

\- C'est pour vous que mon cœur saigne, fit doucement la jeune femme. Et à vos propos, je sais pourquoi ma sœur a été folle de vous en quelques jours. Après vous, pourrai-je aller au chevet d'Alphang ?

\- Si j'en crois les rapports du bord, vous l'avez aussi accompagné un moment durant, poursuivit Albator.

Nami but quelques gorgées de vin.

\- Cette simple saveur, je ne m'en souvenais plus. Merci pour ce petit bonheur, capitaine.

\- Appelez-moi Albator. Vous êtes invité, pas pirate de mon équipage, et sans vouloir vous rabaisser à ce bord !

\- Je ne l'avais pas pris mal, assura la jeune femme avec un doux sourire. Je suis en vie, c'est un tel cadeau !

Elle frémit.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse, Albator. Je parle de vie…

\- Vous avez perdu Syra, je ne peux que compatir.

\- … Je parle de vie alors que votre fils... se désola la jeune femme en prenant spontanément la main du grand pirate balafré pour un baiser amical sur le gant. Quand pourrai-je aller voir mon neveu, s'il vous plaît ?

Albator enfonça la balise de communication qu'était l'une des têtes de mort ornant le col de sa grande cape.

\- Pouvons-nous venir, Doc Zéro. J'imagine qu'Alphang est seul ?

\- Pas du tout, capitaine. Vrom le Mécanoïde infirmier et accueilli à bord à ce titre a porté Ezra jusqu'au lit du petit.

\- Ezra ! s'affola Albator. Il va l'achever !

\- Non, au contraire. D'ailleurs je lui ai pris tant de sang, pour le transfuser à Alphang qu'il est, en plus de son handicap, incapable de bouger !

\- Du sang ? s'étonna Albator. Mais pourquoi du sang ?

* * *

Parvenu du plus vite possible à l'infirmerie du bord, Albator avait fait irruption.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer, Doc Zéro ? Ezra était le dernier à pouvoir approcher mon fils ! ?

\- Sauf si Ezra est le seul à avoir un groupin sanguin identique au petit !

\- C'est impossible…

\- Non, c'est humain, rectifia Doc Zéro. Cela pouvait arriver comme le fait qu'aucun à bord, même toi, ne pouvait sauver l'enfant !

\- Je ne veux pas devoir la vie d'Alphie à Ezra ! Je ne lui ai d'ailleurs rien demandé ! Et puis pourquoi jouerait-il le héros providentiel alors que dans l'histoire il est depuis le début le héros à abattre, et par moi en premier ! ? rugit Albator.

\- Parce qu'il s'est souvenu de l'essentiel, intervint Mimee en entrant dans la salle d'attente des soins intensifs. Je n'ai été le voir que pour cela !

\- Décidément, je ne comprends rien… souffla Albator avec un regard pour le lit où son fils demeurait vulnérable, blessé au plus profond de lui-même, sans défense, dans une interminable inconscience.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

 _\- Tu es mon petit frère préféré !_

 _\- Banane, va ! Je suis ton seul frère !_

 _Yama éclata de rire._

 _\- Mais si tu continues de me serrer ainsi, tu n'auras plus de frère ! gloussa-t-il._

 _\- Mais c'est parce que je t'aime, pouffa Ezra sans cesser de tenir le cou de son cadet entre ses bras, l'ayant entraîné dans une sorte de pas de danse à travers le jardin de la maison familiale._

 _Les éclats de rire des deux enfants résonnant et montant haut vers le ciel d'azur._

* * *

 _Un jour, les parents d'Ezra et de Yama étaient venus, accompagnés._

 _\- Les enfants, je vous présente Nami. Elle va partager notre vie un moment, firent-ils en présentant la fillette de huit ans, à peine plus jeune que les deux frères._

 _\- Bienvenue, sourit Ezra. On va bien s'amuser !_

 _\- Tu sais jouer à la marelle ? questionna pour sa part Yama._

 _\- Oui. Vous êtes gentils._

 _\- Et on sera toujours amis, assura le trio._

* * *

 _Le temps avait passé. Les enfants étaient devenus des jeunes gens, mais tout aussi unis, inséparables._

 _Nami était désormais une femme au charme doux et discret, mais d'autant plus fort._

 _Ezra et Yama portaient fièrement l'uniforme de la flotte de Gaïa, élèves de l'Académie, qui mettait en valeur leurs silhouettes parfaites de jeunes mâles, rivalisant encore fraternellement pour les beaux yeux verts de leur amie._

 _Le trio s'était retrouvé dans le jardin qui avait accueilli tous leurs jeux, tant d'années durant._

 _Mains jointes, les yeux dans les yeux, ils resplendissaient de bonheur._

 _\- Nous serons toujours amis, firent-ils en chœur, réitérant avec leur âge adulte le serment de leur jeunesse. Et on ne se séparera jamais !_

* * *

Doc Zéro s'était présenté à l'appartement du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Je viens de faire passer la batterie de tests pour évaluer son état de santé.

Le grand pirate balafré pâlit légèrement.

\- Et… ?

Le Doc de l' _Arcadia_ se frotta le crâne.

\- C'est toujours aussi incompréhensible, capitaine. Mais je ne devrais que m'en réjouir. Yama ne va pas mourir !

\- De quoi ? !

Le médecin approuva de la tête.

\- Il semble que la Matière Dorée ait produit bien des miracles ! reprit Doc Zéro. Cela n'a rien de scientifique, cela me perturbe à un point inimaginable ! Mais cette Matière de vie a fait pousser les fleurs de Toshiro, et désormais celles de Nami. Elle t'a arraché à ce caisson où tu semblais condamné pour toute notre éternité. Nami aussi a été sauvée de ce sarcophage, son corps régénéré. Et Yama a désormais toute la vie devant lui !

\- On dirait que seule Ezra n'a pas retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes ? remarqua Albator. Bien sélective, cette Matière Dorée !

\- Je t'approuve, capitaine. Cela ne fait que renforcer mon incompréhension !

\- Ne te creuse pas la tête, Doc. Cela n'a plus d'importance. Et j'espère que la vie pourra prochainement reprendre son cours. Nous avons bien besoin de souffler ! Je t'offre un thé ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Et ayant pris place à la table, les deux amis partagèrent le moment précieux.

* * *

Un appel en interne était parvenu au capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Tu devrais venir à l'infirmerie, et au trot !

\- Alphang… ?

\- Oui, il est en train de se réveiller !

\- J'arrive ! rugit Albator en quittant son appartement au pas de course.

Ouvrant les yeux, Alphang sentir son cœur s'emballer de bonheur alors que la plus belle des visions lui était donnée à voir.

\- Papa !

\- Oh, mon garçon, quel soulagement ! Tous ces jours d'angoisse sont derrière nous. Je peux apprendre à te connaître. Et je t'aime déjà tant !

\- Moi, je t'aime depuis toujours, sourit le jeune homme. Mais c'est tellement bon d'entendre ta voix !

Et le père et le fils s'étreignirent, bien décidés à ne pas se lâcher semblait-il.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Albator avait prié son fils de venir le rejoindre sur la passerelle.

\- Regarde, Alphie : ton œuvre ! fit le pirate, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est quoi ? Cette planète, on dirait la perle d'une huître, de taille gigantesque ! Elle est belle ! Mais je ne la reconnais pas… Quelle est cette planète, papa.

\- C'est la Terre, mon grand ! Il semble que ta Matière Dorée la guérisse de l'intérieur, et cette sorte de cocon la protège certainement, le temps qu'elle retrouve l'aspect gravé dans nos mémoires !

\- J'ai vraiment fait ça ? tressaillit le jeune homme.

\- Je ne vois personne d'autre. C'est ton œuvre, bel et bien, avec l'aide des clones de Nibelungen.

\- Et moi, je suis heureux que Rohg soit à bord ! Je l'aime beaucoup !

\- Il a protégé ton esprit et ton corps. C'est un ami précieux pour toi à ce bord.

\- Je suis soulagé que tu lui permettes de rester. Merci, papa ! Merci aussi pour ce petit détour. Je suis heureux de découvrir que ton projet de toujours se réalise enfin ! Par contre, il y a encore des choses à régler avant de trouver notre nouvel équilibre de vie.

\- Je sais, mon grand. J'y réfléchis. Mais nous prendrons la décision à deux, mon petit capitaine en second !

\- Mais, je ne le mérite pas…

\- Tu le mérites plus qu'amplement !

Et Albator étreignit les épaules de son fils, leurs regards à tous les deux brillant doucement d'un bonheur absolu, et d'une complicité déjà sans faille.

* * *

De leur côté, Yama et Ezra avaient également appris à refaire connaissance, se donnant rendez-vous quotidiennement dans les jardins de l' _Arcadia_.

\- J'ai été fou, trop longtemps, si cruel, battit à nouveau sa coulpe pour une énième fois l'aîné. J'avais oublié tous les temps doux de l'innocence.

\- Des guerres ont eu lieu, Ezra, elles ont laissé leurs traces, à nous tous. J'ai voulu remplir ma mission, tuer Albator, plusieurs fois ! Nous ne brandissions des pistolets en plastique que dans les jardins familiaux. Il n'y a que Nami qui n'a pas changé…

\- Trop tôt fauchée…

\- Par ma faute, gémit Yama.

\- Par notre faute à tous, car j'ai été trop souvent sur le point de commettre le pire. Je suis heureux de n'avoir pas cédé à mes instincts de folie !

\- Et il te faudra bien cette sérénité retrouvée, jeta soudain et très vite Yama. Nami a eu droit à une nouvelle vie grâce au petit Alphang.

\- Hein ? grogna Ezra en faisant pivoter son fauteuil roulant dans la route que lui indiquait son petit frère.

Et ce fut pourtant presque sans surprise qu'il découvrit le couple enlacé, s'embrassant à perdre haleine, les mains reconnaissant à l'aveugle le corps de l'autre au travers des vêtements, seul au monde.

\- Albator… et Nami…

* * *

Poussé par Vrom, pour son fauteuil tout du moins, l'ancien amiral de la flotte de Gaïa avait demandé entrevue au capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Nous ne serons jamais amis, capitaine. J'ai fait trop de mal, et mon frère à travers moi. Mais nous ne serons plus ennemis. Je ne dois d'ailleurs plus rien commander depuis ma capture…

\- Qui a pu prendre votre place ?

\- Certainement l'amirale Rengsdorp ! Et elle est infiniment pire que moi ! Car vous, les pirates, demeurez notre cible prioritaire. Vous ne serez jamais en paix.

\- Voilà plus de cent vingt ans que je le pratique, Ezra. Je me suis fait à vous, je me ferai à cette Rengsdorp ! Mais ce n'est pas à moi que je pense.

\- Je ne peux vous proposer aucun lieu sûr. Je n'ai plus de relations. En fait, c'est moi qui sollicite votre aide, capitaine !

\- Dites toujours, grogna Albator en se renfrognant.

\- Je laisse Yama décider de sa vie. Moi, je ne demande qu'une colonie éloignée de Gaïa, m'ignorant si possible, où je pourrais attendre la résurrection de la Terre. Si tant est que cela pour la fin de ma vie de mortel ! Mais j'aimerais tant pouvoir voir ce jour où je pourrais m'éteindre sur ma planète natale ! La nôtre à tous. Merci pour ce cadeau. Merci à Alphang. Pourtant, je me dois d'être honnête, même si j'avais su qu'il avait ce pouvoir en lui, je crains que les ordres et ma mentalité, auraient fait que je ne l'aurais que plus capturé et lobotomisé !

\- J'en suis certain ! approuva Albator.

Mais à la surprise de l'ancien amiral de Gaïa, le grand pirate borgne et balafré tendit la main.

\- Pas amis, soit. Neutres, on peut le faire ?

\- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Et les deux ennemis de toujours serrèrent dans une poignée de main quelque chose qui ressemblait néanmoins fortement à un début d'amitié, en dépit désormais de la différence d'âge !

* * *

Albator tourna les talons, rejoignant son fils qui patientait dans le couloir.

\- La vie est à nous, Alphang. Allons la découvrir !

\- A tes ordres, papa !

Et les deux balafrés sentirent leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

FIN


End file.
